S I L K
by robbstarkswoman
Summary: Now you're just ugly Lavender Brown, alone in a house filled with silence and dust and with piano keys that feel like silk.


**AN: To all those people reading 'To walk in sunlight and shadows', never fear I WILL update, and the chapter is 3/4's done. I have had end of year exams, which are really important for university, and I still have them, so I won't update that until a later date I'm afraid. **

**However, this came into my head during one of my breaks, and 5 minutes later, voila!**

**Hopefully you enjoy, and I'd love feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

* * *

><p>Your fingers caress the smooth, cool piano keys. They feel like silk.<p>

The house is quiet, as empty as it has been for four years. Four long years, where all you could do from your bed in St Mungo's was watch the seasons change, and feel the years slowly slip by. The years when you should have been seducing boys, experimenting with fashion, your glory years.

That's over now. Well, not technically. You're only just 22. But you're not beautiful anymore. Your face isn't so drop-dead gorgeous now. There is a long scar running from near your ear down to your mouth, and along the left side of your neck are multiple bite marks.

You remember the fall off the balcony, and his eyes, always his eyes looking into your own as he clawed and bit your skin.

Your skin used to feel like silk. Seamus commented on it, whilst you were hiding in the Room of Requirement, and he ran his hand down your arm.

"You are so smooth. You're like silk." He whispered into your shoulder, as he placed a feather-light kiss there.

You'd like to see him do that again now. Where your arm was unblemished, now there are thin puckered scars running from your shoulder down to your wrist. And its so, so ugly.

You're not like silk now. Not at all. Your back is covered with scars from where the Carrows whipped you, your tummy from where your and Seamus' baby was cut out as the healers battled to save your life. You'd like to hear_ SeamusandLavender_, **LavenderandSeamus** said again, just once more. But he's gone. He disappeared after the Battle and you haven't been strong enough to search for him yet. But he didn't come to the hospital. He's probably never coming back.

The piano's out of tune. You never played it, it was always your older brother Johnny. He would play and it was like angels singing, a glorious sound which never failed to touch anyone who had heard it. And now that's gone too, lost forever.

The chairs are still in the same position they were, when your mother and father and brother, _oh god_, rushed to the school. They never came back. They're gone too. You run your fingers over the mug that is sitting beside your father's old rocking chair, the yellowed paper that is folded neatly beside it. There's dust on your fingertips now, so soft you can barely feel it, but it's there.

To be honest, there's dust everywhere. It has accumulated on every surface, with little specks visible where a mouse has walked, the footprints reminding you of the day at the beach, when you felt like a ballerina, and your father danced with you in the hot sand.

It must have been something you did. Your shallow, whiny little girl act has now been paid back by karma, with the death of your family, your failed relationships and now, your beauty has been taken away too.

But in your dreams, they're still there. Seamus runs his hands down your back, and kisses your shoulder again. Johnny is playing the piano, and your mother and father are dancing to the tune. And then Seamus is stroking your hair, and whispering into your ear, "Your hair is so soft. It feels like silk. And I love you."

And when you wake up, and they're not there, your bed is wracked with sobs and your face dries with the salt encrusted tears that have been shed.

Now you're just ugly Lavender Brown, alone in a house filled with silence and dust and with piano keys that feel like silk.

But maybe, just maybe, one day you will feel like silk too.

* * *

><p><strong>If you favourite please review! Or just review, or whatever, I'm not fussy. :)<strong>


End file.
